glee_glinsfandomcom-20200213-history
Rebelle Grace
Rebelle Grace '''is a main character in Glee: Glins. She is a member of the glee club, Vocal Perfection, and a student at Roundview High School. Rebelle is portrayed by ''Suburgatory ''and ''Evil Dead ''actress Jane Levy, and was created by UndercoverGleek1. Biography Early Life Rebelle was born on November 29th to Barbra and Terry Grace. Do to her parents wanting to give her a more exotic name, they named her Rebelle, a name that would someday live up to her lifestyle. She had three older sisters growing up: Maeve, Adele, and Franscesca. Her sisters were not the nicest: since she was able to go to school, Rebelle was pushed around constantly by her sisters, who at the time were 10, 12, and 14. Her parents were no help at all either, having pushed her to become a perfect example to todays youth like her sisters, sending her to private school just so she wouldnt be affected by the influences of those they did not deem worthy. However Rebelle didn;t want to be the "ginger Barbie Doll" (a nickname she was called by several of her classmates) that her parents wanted her to be, and did exactly what her intails: rebelled. She started dating Conoor McCormack, an 18 year old dropout who loved nothing more than to soke pot while watching Family Guy when she was 13 behind her parents back. Connor introduced her to his "live in the moment" lifestyle, consisting of smoking both cigarettes and pot, drinking, and something that would harm her for life, the high he got from painkillers. She soon became addicted, raiding her parents medicine cabinets just to get that high as much as possible. Her parents went as far as to get locks fitted onto the cabinets to keep her out, but she learned to pick a lock soon and was back to getting her thrills. Connor took her virginity that same year and the two began a very rough sexual relationship. However things took a downhill turn when, at 14, she was admitted into the hospital after overdosing on pills at a party, and when she got there a doctor told that she was lucky to have not killed her baby. Rebelle soon found out that Connor had not worn a condom during one of their nights together and got pregnant. Her parents eventually found out from Connor's parents, who were scared for Rebelle and her child's safety, and they kicked her out. However, Fransesca (who had softened to her little sister over the years) took her in while she was pregnant. On January 1st Rebelle went into labor and she gave birth to Buffy Dawn Grace, after her favorite TV character Buffy the Vampire Slayer. Fransesca agreed to raise Buffy while Rebelle finished school at her parents house, and her parents sent her to public school for the first time, thinking she was filthy enough to handle it. In the summer they sent her to rehab to kick her addictions, but she was only able to stop her pill addiction, as it was what almost killed her daughter. She left Connor, although she has since become more promiscious, having slept with more guys and having hooked up with a few girls. Her attitude has not changed although she is more caring for her daughter, hoping to raise her by herself when she graduates. 8 months since Buffy's birth, Rebelle is back at school for her sophmore year and while she is happy to have made a better path for herself away from Connor, she cant help but feel terrible about her reputation, even if she is doing little to change it. Season 1 Humble Beginnings Rebelle is first introduced as Carter's best friend. He asks her what she did over the wekend, and she says that she went to Quinn's house party. He says that they agreed that they weren't going to go, but she conteracts him by saying that they agreed that THEY weren't going and that she might go. Personality Rebelle has a reputation and isn't proud of it. Known for her wild child personality, she lives up to her name as she is always doing something to piss off her conservative parents. She does it all: smokes, does pot, drinks, hooks up with EVERYONE (boys, girls, friends, strangers), and had been addicted to painkillers as tween. She is very outspoken, saying anything she wants when she wants to. She loves to be the center of attention (most of the time) and does whatever she can to stay in it. She hates to be ignored and will freak out if she isnt in the spotlight. She is a party animal, going out every weekend to get drunk, high, laid or all of the above. She is not resposible what so ever, but is working on it so that she can rside her daughter after high school, although she isnt doind a good job of it. She hates how she is now known as the school sl*t but has no intentions if changing it. Her parents have always tried to change her into a respectable citizen, but she has rebelled at every corner. She has not been a solid relationship in a while, choosing hook ups after her relationship went south. Relationships Songs Solos Here's To Never Growing Up.jpg|Here's To Never Growing Up' ''(Humble Beginnings) Solos in Group Numbers Trivia *Favorite song is Crushcrushcrush by Paramore *Named her daughter after her favorite TV show character, Buffy the Vampire Slayer *Idolizes Cher Lloyd and Sarah Michelle Gellar *Hates boy bands *Has a cat named Jules *Favorite movie is the original Evil Dead Quotes Category:Main Characters Category:Members of Vocal Perfection Category:Female Characters